


Daydream

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: Kizuna
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masa has an interesting dream about his bon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

Masa’s stomach clenched. Damn, he thought. Kai looks hot.

The slender redhead sauntered across the dance floor, drawing many eyes, as usual. He’d been to a different club every night this week. How he got his homework done, Masa couldn’t say.

Do college kids even have homework?

Despite the argument that Kai was nineteen and didn’t need a babysitter, Masa insisted on coming with him every night. It is my duty to protect Bon. 

It had absolutely nothing to do with the way Kai danced. 

~*~

Kai knew he looked sinfully good. Everyone in the crowd, boys and girls, had tried to brush up against him or talk to him, all night. Most of the guys working the bar could barely keep from drooling. And besides . . .

Masa was staring at him. Hard.

The black leather pants with matching leather vest were a good choice. It outlined his lean, muscular figure, and left very little to the imagination. A smile curved Kai’s lips. Tonight is gonna be fun. Does Masa realize this show is all for him?

He took the handsomest boy in the circle around him, grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him out to the center of the floor. Kai then draped an arm across him, wrapped a leather-clad thigh up over the boy’s hip, and swayed suggestively. He could feel the boy swallow. 

Kai grinned at his prey. He rocked his hips forward, practically humping the kid.

~*~

Masa’s mouth went dry. Shit. When exactly did that cute little four-year old turn into a sex-starved mink? Did I miss something? I’m not supposed to think about Bon this way. 

Well, it was kind of hard not to notice Kai, who at the moment, ground his ass into his dance partner's crotch and thrust back in a perverse parody of fucking. It made Masa want to scream; he was so hard.

~*~

Kai glanced over at Masa, a little disappointed to see that same stony expression on the man’s face. Was he going to have to fuck this kid down on the floor to get a reaction out of the older man? 

Kai wasn't patient one the best days. I’m getting what I want tonight, dammit.

Slowly, he straightened his back, rested his head on his partner’s shoulder, and flung his arms around the other boy’s neck. 

"You, ah . . . you wanna go someplace more private?" the kid panted, rocking into Kai’s ass again.

Kai smiled sweetly. "No, baby, I like it right here, where everyone can see us," he said. He turned around and kissed the kid full on the mouth. Kai ran his fingers though the boy’s blond hair, then tugged sharply. The boy gasped; he fucked that open mouth with his tongue. 

~*~

Okay. That’s my limit. Masa had amazing self-control, but he was no saint. He couldn’t watch his boy do this. I have no right to barge into Bon’s sex life . . . but . . .

He scowled fiercely. No one knows who that kid is. He could be a threat. Right? Right.

Masa charged forward; the crowd parted quickly around him as he stomped onto the dance floor. 

~*~

Kai broke the kiss. Better throw this one back now. "You’re a little too young for me, kid. I don’t like cherries." He breathed into the boy’s ear: "Why don’t you find somebody who could take better care of you than me?"

He kissed the kid’s cheek, turned him around, patted him on the ass, and sent him sprawling forward. Kai then snapped around to see Masa standing behind him. He swallowed thickly.

"Oh, good; I don’t have to look for you. Let’s go. I’m tired and I have an exam tomorrow," he lied.

"Yes, Bon," Masa roared over the blarring speakers.

~*~

Kai sat in the back seat with Masa, somewhat depressed. It was never really satisfying to tease these boys in front of Masa. Masa never seemed to care. 

I’m a fool. He sighed.

"Are you very tired, Bon?" Masa asked quietly.

"Yes, Masa. I’m very tired," Kai said, not even trying to mask his sadness.

"You can sleep in the car, if you like. We’ll be home soon.”

Yes, he talks to me just like an older brother would, Kai thought. No matter how I act, he'll always see me as a little boy.

Kai leaned his head against Masa’s shoulder and yawned. He closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to the older man. Masa’s shoulders tensed, and then relaxed completely. Kai daydreamed, pretending that Masa held him like a lover, and not like his boss’s son.

~*~

Masa tried very hard to breathe evenly; he didn’t want to disturb his master. He loved it when Kai showed his vulnerable side. Sweet, trusting, almost innocent. Just like the child I remember.

Then again, he also admired that daring, seductive, manipulative side of Kai—when Kai got cruel and beautiful like that, it always made his cock twitch. Masa buried his nose in red hair and breathed in deep. He felt so close to Kai, yet worlds away.

~*~

Masa helped Kai stumble toward his bedroom. Kai’s apartment was huge, but then, the boy was son of one of the most powerful Yakuza bosses in Osaka.

Kai flopped on his bed, kicking off his shoes, frowning. Masa waited. He had known Kai since the day the boy was born. He could tell when Bon wanted to talk and when he wanted to be alone.

"Hey, Masa?"

"Yes?”

"You still think I’m a kid, don’t you?"

Masa had to smile. Kai crawled underneath the covers and pulled his vest off at the same time. Always in a hurry. "You are nineteen, Bon."

"Yes, I know my age!" Kai bit out. "That was not my question."

Masa sighed. This little conversation had the potential to set Kai off, he knew, but he couldn’t ignore a direct question.

"No, Kai. I do not think you are a child. Sometimes . . . Sometimes I do not always agree with the choices you make . . .” Masa swallowed as he thought of all those pretty boys Kai had danced with just that week alone. "But then, it’s not my place to tell you so."

"Masa, we’re friends right?" Kai looked so lonely.

"Yes, of course."

"Then, I think it’s your place to say. If you think I’m fucking something up.” The boy looked so sad, so lost.

It’s torture, seeing him so miserable.

Masa sat down on the bed and placed a careful hand on Kai’s knee. "Kai . . . It is because I think of you as my friend, and not a child, that I don’t say anything. I trust you to make the right decisions. If I ever thought you needed me . . . If you ever needed me, I would intervene. I would say something. But you are old enough to know how to behave, and how you choose to act . . . is entirely up to you. Does that answer your question?"

Kai’s eyes brightened. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Masa’s neck, staring deeply into his eyes. "I will always need you, Masa," he said huskily. He pressed their lips together.

Masa froze, shocked. Kai had kissed him many times before. But every time, Masa had to fight for control, remain composed, and did not give in to the urge to throw the boy’s head back and kiss him, hard, for real. I don’t deserve him. I didn’t protect him when he needed me most. He’s the closest thing I have to a son. 

Kai’s shoulders slumped a bit after a while. He pulled away, smiling sheepishly. "Good night, Masa."

"Good night, Bon."

Kai lay back down on the bed. "Masa?"

"Yes?" Masa neared the door.

"Just call me Kai, when we’re alone."

"Yes, Kai. Sleep well."

Masa switched off the lights, shut the door, and headed for the guest bedroom right across the hall.

~*~

Masa washed up and slipped into bed several minutes later. He always slept in the nude; hated to be too hot. Masa lay his head down on the hard pillow and tried to shut out images of Kai’s dancing, but, it was useless . . .

Bon . . . dressed in black leather that clung to his pert ass. Kai’s muscular arms raised up above his head, his hips swaying in time to the music. Kai’s eyelids half-closed, mouth half-open, lips curved in a teasing smile. His boy could be so sexy, and he knew it.

Kai . . . rocking his ass against some boy’s crotch. Kai’s hips, thrusting against someone’s stiff sex. So fucking hot.

Finally, in his own bedroom, alone, Masa could take care of his straining erection. His right hand gripped his cock, and he began to stroke up and down very slowly.

He blew out a breath and bit down on a moan.

He pictured Kai undressing, just for him. First, the black vest, each string pulled across his chest one at a time, slowly. Then he’d pull the vest up over his head, revealing that lean, chiseled abdomen. 

Masa shivered.

He imagined Kai looking down at him hungrily, slowly unbuttoning his leather pants and pushing them all the way to the floor. He never does wear any underwear. Masa thought about what Kai’s cock would look like—long, slender, hard . . . dripping . . . 

He imagined Kai slinking across the bed on all fours, crawling over to him with a seductive little smirk on his face. Masa lifted his hips as he imagined Kai taking his cock in his little mouth, swallowing to the hilt, his tip hitting the back of Kai’s throat. 

Masa’s hand pumped a little harder and faster. Rough, almost, making him moan. He whispered, "Kai . . . Kai . . . Hm.”

He thought about what Kai would do with his cock. Lick its tip; suck on it for hours, until his jaw ached. His boy knew how to give it good. He pictured Kai tonguing the vein on the underside of his penis, and it made his hips snap up.

Kai would suck and lick him until he screamed. Masa panted as he pictured his beautiful boy bent over him, bobbing on his prick, humming softly. He almost came, but he wanted to stretch this fantasy out.

His boy would slink up to him and whisper something really sexy like, "You wanna give it to me, Masa? You wanna fuck me with that big, thick cock?" Masa’s hand jerked up and down now; he was sweaty, panting. Damn, but that boy always knew how to get him going.

He would throw Kai face-down on the bed and spread his legs wide. He would lick his ass all over, slide his tongue up and down the crack until Kai was writhing. He would dip his tongue into that sweet little hole, wetting it, getting it ready. Kai would moan his name. He liked it when his boy begged. He wanted Kai to enjoy it more than he wanted it himself.

He pictured Kai raising his hips up off the bed, wiggling his ass, enticing Masa. Then Kai would tell him: "Fuck me, Masa. Cream in me. Fuck me so hard, baby . . . please!”

Masa would shove it in, in one smooth stroke. His boy would love it. It would make him claw at the sheets and moan for more. And Masa would give it to him. Hard and fast. His little boy’s thighs would tremble a bit, and he would sigh in satisfaction. Masa would pound Kai roughly, just the way he liked it, taking great care not to tear him, but not holding back, either. He would angle his tip against Kai’s prostate, and slide his cock across that spot over and over and over, until Kai screamed his name.

Masa sucked in his breath as he imagined fucking Kai so hard that the headboard banged against the wall. He would take such good care of Bon. He would give Kai everything he ever needed. He’d never let him go. 

Kai would thrust his hips back to meet Masa, whispering to him, "Oh Masa, so good! Nn! Ah! Masa! Harder, do it harder." 

Masa squeezed his cock until he was almost in pain. He could feel the tingle turn into a throb. "Kai . . Kai . . .” He moaned, head thrashing against his pillow.

He would snap his hips into the boy, forcing his cock so deep . . . Masa sighed. Too much; it was just too much.

He would stroke and tease Kai’s cock. His baby was so hot for it. He'd lick Kai’s ear and murmur to him, "You like it, Kai? You want it so bad, don’t ya? Say it, baby. Tell me you want it."

Kai would breathe the words back to him and then come all over his hand. His muscles would squeeze Masa’s cock. 

Masa would shove into Kai once, twice, three times and then come, deep inside the boy’s tight little hole. He’d come so much, some of it would dribble down the boy’s thighs before he was even done . . .

“Kai,” he whispered, strained, as he came in his hand.

Masa shivered. He was dazed; his vision was blurry. It took a second for him to remember to breathe and when he did, something startled him—a movement in the room—he froze. An intruder?

"Got anything left for me?" asked a silky voice.

Masa bolted up. "Kai?" Shit.

Kai locked the door and strode toward the bed. “Want me to pinch you? Prove it’s not a dream?” 

~*~


End file.
